As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems including desktop and server systems are generally packaged for storage or shipment. One the goals of the packaging design is to create an optimal balance between factory throughput, cost, and customer satisfaction. Usually, the optimal balance desires a low cost material that allows for quick and automated application, which are easy to use by the consumer.
However, on some of the larger or bulky information handling systems, consumers have experienced dissatisfaction with the packaging. Because of the snug fit formed between the packaged system and the shipping box and the weight/size of the system, consumers found it difficult to remove the system from the shipping box. In some instances, the packing foam would “stick” to the shipping box preventing the removal of the system. In certain situations, the “stuck” packing foam would cause the consumer to attempt removal of the system by using an elbow, leg, head or other body part to remove the shipping box while holding onto the packaged system. In another example, the consumer had to rock the system back and forth to remove the packaged system from the box.
FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art packing foam unit that is one attempt to correct this problem. As shown, computer system 9 is set between bottom packing foam panel 4 and top packing foam panel 6. Top packing foam panel 6 and bottom packing foam panel 4 encloses system 9 when placed inside of shipping box 2, which includes box tops 2a. Once received, the consumer opens the shipping box 2 at top panels 2a and removes top packing foam panel 6 in order to remove computer system 9. However, this arrangement requires a significant amount of shipping material and a cost increase for each packed system.
Another attempt to correct this problem creates the shipping foam in four separate pieces instead of two. The four separate pieces would be placed two along the bottom edges and two along the top edges. Thus, the consumer would merely remove the top edge pieces in order to remove the system. However, this attempt causes factory throughput problems since there are four pieces to install instead of two. This attempt becomes even more difficult when applied in an automated facility.